


He Would Free Her

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was determined to free the soul of the Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Would Free Her

Princess Moanna had returned.

Yet as a young mortal she did not know him, while her spirit knew him well. It wasn't hard to see that much. The spirit of the princess was vibrant within the mortal body, but he knew that she fade soon.

He heard her voice speaking from the mortal cocoon that held her when they met again. Heard her late night confessions through his pets.

It made him more determined than before. And with the blessings of her father, the king, he would free her of the mortal shell that now held her spirit in it.


End file.
